


I Guess I was Wrong

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	I Guess I was Wrong

Scott looked up from his hands at Logan, he shook his head, “I’m sorry, Logan.” he said, pressing his lips together.

“Sorry for what? Jesus Slim, you’ve got me worried.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Logan smiled, “Real funny Slim.”

“Logan, please.”

“You’re kidding.”

Scott shook his head.

“We only had sex one time!”

“It only takes one time.” Scott said, wrinkling his nose.

“We were both drunk.”

“That doesn’t change anything,”

“Slim -”

“This doesn’t - I don’t want anything from you. I just thought you should know.”

“Why?”

“I thought you would want to.” Scott looked down, grimacing  “Guess I was wrong.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At Least Some Mercy...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877692) by [notacollegeboy (Aaron_The_8th_Demon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/notacollegeboy)




End file.
